You've Gone Too Far
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 18 of the Felicia McFurry saga. Ricochet and the SWAT Kats are going after Hard Drive to find Isis but will they be too late???


CHAPTER 18: YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY AND ISIS SCAR  
EMAIL:LICIA_CLAWSON@YAHOO.COM  
  
The SWAT Kats and Ricochet were in the Turbokat trying to find the   
whereabouts of Isis. Razor was using his surge tracker to track down Hard   
Drive's location. "If Hard Drive does anything to her I'll..,."T-Bone   
mumbled to himself.  
Razor heard him and said, "Easy, buddy. We'll find her." Ricochet   
smiled to herself wishing that Isis knew how much T-Bone card about her.   
"Find anything yet, Razor?," she asked.  
Razor turned a dial on his weapon panel. "Just picked him up and   
he's hot. There's a clear signal coming in. T-Bone, set your course for   
040," he said.  
"Roger," T-Bone answered and turn the flight stick to the right to   
be on course.   
***********************************************************************  
Once they reached Hard Drive's location, T-Bone landed the Turbokat   
and they started to get out. "T-Bone, this place looks awfully familiar,"   
Razor commented as he jumped and started to look around.  
"Yeah. Isn't this where we fought him and Dark Kat that one time   
where they tried to frame us?," T-Bone asked as he also got out to join his   
partner on the ground.  
Razor nodded his head in agreement. "Affirmative," he added and   
helped Ricochet out.  
"Thanks, love," Ricochet said.  
"Come on, let's get him," T-Bone said and ran over to the building   
to make his way inside. Razor and Ricochet followed him.  
************************************************************************  
Inside of the place, Hard Drive was using his surge coat in order to   
work on his computer system. Isis was chained to the wall on the other side   
of the room. The SWAT Kats and Ricochet had managed to sneak inside without   
being detected. They were in a hallway which led to the open area where Hard   
Drive and Isis were at. Ricochet was in front of the SWAT Kats and peered   
around the corner of the wall to take a look inside of the open area. Razor   
was behind Ricochet and T-Bone was behind him.   
"See anything, Rico?," Razor whispered.  
"Isis is chained to the wall. Hard Drive seems to be working at the   
computer," Ricochet replied in a whispered.  
"Okay, we need to think up a plan to get Isis," Razor said.  
T-Bone had just heard what Ricochet said and couldn't believe it.   
"Isis chained against the wall?," he asked almost too loud to be a whisper.   
He pushed by them to see. What he saw angered him. Isis was in a bad   
condition. They were scratches all over her body from the glass and she was   
bleeding. The blood was just trickling down her legs. There was also a bad   
gash in her head. T-Bone became so furious that he started to growl.   
Without even telling Razor, he started to charge at Hard Drive. "HARD   
DRIVE!!!," he screamed.  
Hard Drive looked up from his work and was surprised. There was   
T-Bone running straight for him with hate in his eyes. "What the heck?," he   
asked in surprise. Not knowing what would happen to him.   
Razor saw T-Bone jump at Hard Drive for his attack. "Okay. Well, I   
guess you and I go get Isis," he said. He and Ricochet started to run over   
to where Isis was.   
"Am I glad to see you guys," Isis said when she Razor and Ricochet.  
"Hang on. We'll get you free," said Razor and took out a many   
torch. "Watch your paws." He started to burn through the chains.  
T-Bone and Hard Drive were still fighting with each other. Hard   
Drive got up away from T-Bone. He had some pretty bad cuts from T-Bone.   
"Enough of this," he growled and turned up the power on his surge coat. He   
zapped T-Bone. T-Bone slammed really hard against the wall and let out a   
cry of pain. He then slid down the wall onto the floor barely still having   
consciousness. Razor heard T-Bone's cry of pain and looked over to see   
T-Bone on the ground.   
"T-Bone!," he shouted. He tossed Ricochet the mini torch and then   
ran over to Hard Drive to fight him.  
Ricochet got Isis free and held onto her. She looked over and saw   
T-Bone and Razor fighting with Hard Drive but having trouble since Hard   
Drive kept zapping them. She tried to think up a plan. She looked up and   
saw the sprinkler system and got an idea. "Come on, Isis, this way," she   
said and lead Isis over to the dial to turn the system on.   
T-Bone and Razor were now both on the ground almost not able to take   
anymore. Hard Drive walked up them, proudly. He intensified his coat to   
the max. "Now, SWAT Kats, prepare to die," he said. T-Bone and Razor   
looked up at him and then over at Ricochet and saw what she was planning to   
do.   
"No!!," Ricochet screamed and turned on the sprinkler system. Water   
started to pour down. No matter how sore they were, the SWAT Kats made   
themselves get up and run for safety. When the water poured on Hard Drive,   
he screamed, "No!!" He started to scream in pain as he started to become   
electrocuted. He fell down moments later on the ground, unconscious.   
Ricochet turned the water off. She ran over to Hard Drive and pulled out   
her D5K and aimed it at him. "Now, Hard Drive, it ends," she said.  
Razor saw Ricochet and yelled, "Rico, don't!!" He ran over to her.  
"He deserves to die. He helped that scum, Dark Kat and tried to   
kill Isis," Ricochet said angrily.  
"True, he should die but let the enforcers handle this. Put the gun   
down," Razor said. Ricochet made no effort to listen to Razor. Razor   
sighed and stood in front of Hard Drive.  
"Razor, get out of the way!," Ricochet demanded.  
"You are not going to shoot me. Rico, put the gun down," Razor said   
angrily and then his voice softened. "Please, for me."  
Rico sighed and put the gun back up. Razor sighed with relief and   
hugged her. He whispered, "Thanks, Licia." He kissed her softly on the lips.  
T-Bone ran over to Isis. "Are you all right?," he asked with   
concern.  
"Yeah. Thanks, T-Bone," Isis said softly. She smiled at him.  
Razor took Hard Drive's surge coat off. "Come on, let's take him to   
the appropriate authorities and then Isis to the hospital," he said. He   
picked up Hard Drive and carried him to the Turbokat. Ricochet followed him.  
T-Bone grinned at Isis. "Want me to carry you?," he asked.  
Isis grinned back. "Sure. If you can handle it," she said.  
"I can handle it," said T-Bone. He picked her up into his arms.   
Isis kissed him on the cheek.   
"Thanks for saving my life," she said.  
T-Bone blushed. "No, problem," he said. He carried her out to the   
Turbokat.   
Once they got into the Turbokat, they flew towards Enforcer   
Headquarters. Ricochet smiled, knowing that she got 2 down and 1 to go till   
she finally gets her revenge for her parents.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
By: Felicia McFurry and Isis  
  
  



End file.
